Maybe? Must Be!
by hyuns
Summary: Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau melakukannya / Kau inginnya dimana? / Mungkin dia akan menciummu / Siapkan bibirmu ll Chanyeol ll Baekhyun ll EXO Member ll GS ll School life ll Drama ll OOC ll typo(s)
1. Chapter 1

**"Maybe? Must Be!"**

**Pairing : Baekhyun **– **Chanyeol**

**Other Cash : EXO Member**

**Rated : T+**

**ll GS ll School life ll Drama ll OOC ll**** typo(s) ll random ll**

**ll**

**Happy reading and enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 1<strong>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Park Chanyeol?

_Tinggi_? –Itu sudah pasti

_Tampan_? –Eumm.. lumayan, pengecualian untuk rambut keritingnya

_Cerdas_? –Yah, bisa dibilang begitu

Lalu apa lagi?

_Tidak yakin, tapi dia kelihatan. . . berandal, _pemberontak, dingin, cuek. Right__? –Wuohhh, kalau begitu kau dapat nilai sepuluh

Sudah hanya itu?

Kau yakin?

Tidak menyesal?

_Dia payah di olahraga basket._ –No comment

_Oh, baiklah. Terserahmu_

**.**

**ll**

**.**

"Park Chanyeol~" Teman sebangkunya –Jongdae- berbisik menyenggol lengan Chanyeol

"Sudah siram saja pakai air" Jongin dibelakangnya tiba tiba bersuara

"Tukang tidur, cepat bangun. Mata Miss. Zhang dari tadi melotot ke arahmu" Kali ini Jongdae mengguncang guncang tubuh Chanyeol

"Maafkan aku. . . maafkan aku. . . maafkan aku. . ." Bibir Chanyeol bergerak mengucapkan kalimat yang sama berulang kali, namun matanya masih terpejam

"Duh, sudah kebo, tidurnya ngelindur lagi. Ampun" Luhan yang duduk dibelakangpun ikut berkomentar

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis memperhatikan Chanyeol dari mejanya

Dia mendengus, kemudian hatinya membatin

'Hari ini aku fix, marah padamu'

**.**

**ll**

**.**

"Byun Baekhyun, pilih lawan mainmu. Ada Tao, Luhan, Jongin, dan Jongdae"

"_Seonsaengnim_, kenapa harus laki laki?"

"Memangnya kau bukan bagian dari mereka?"

Semua tertawa mendengar lelucon konyol tersebut, tersangka malah cemberut

Lagian, mana ada guru yang mengejek muridnya seperti itu?

"Ayolah s_aem_~ jangan bercanda. Aku asli perempuan. Perhatikan ini" Baekhyun membela diri dengan membusungkan dada

Ya ampun, dia sinting

Jelas saja itu membuat sebagian murid laki laki di sana memalingkan wajah

"Baekhyun, terimalah kenyataan bahwa kau perempuan jadi jadian. Lihat, punyaku lebih besar" Sehun yang tidak kalah waras membuat suasana semakin ricuh

Dasar kelakuan Baekhyun dan Sehun -_-

Dua perempuan yang sama sama punya kelainan itu –maksudnya, sedikit gila- walaupun bersahabat, tapi kalau bercanda, kelewatan sekali mereka

"Maaf, Saya terlambat" Mr. Wu menoleh kebelakang setelah menyadari seseorang baru datang

Beliau memandangi dari bawah sampai ke atas

Ckckkk~

Dia lagi

"Park Chanyeol, ini sudah kedua kali. Jelaskan kenapa bisa terulang?"

"Emm. Itu. . . Saya –"

"Dia baru mendapat hukuman dari Miss. Zhang karena tertidur di kelas" Seru Jongdae

Duh, dasar si muka kotak

Bisa disumpal tidak mulutnya yang ember itu?

"Benar?"

Chanyeol menggaruk rambut keritingnya yang terlihat berantakan

"Ahh~ anak bandel. Oke, karena kau telat di jamku, hukumannya adalah tanding basket dengan Baekhyun"

"_Saengnim_! Aku tidak mau" Baekhyun memprotes cepat

Temannya heran, selama ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah menolak jika disuruh bertanding dengan siapapun

Lah ini?

"Lalu kau mau dengan siapa?"

Gadis itu berpikir, sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang tampak diam saja, kemudian menjawab sedikit ragu

"Min –seok?"

"Hei, kau itu terlalu kuat untuk melawan teman perempuanmu"

"Tapi aku masih terhitung sebagai perempuan lembut"

"Lembut bajumu. Ayo mulai!"

Buggg

Baekhyun refleks menerima lemparan bola, teman yang lain hanya tertawa puas melihat adegan dimana Baekhyun menjadi korban teraniaya

–Karena biasanya Baekhyun lah yang sering menjadi tersangka pem-bully-an

Berdua berjalan ke tengah lapangan

Belum dimulaipun, murid lain sudah bersorak heboh

Hoh, bagaimana tidak?

Baekhyun adalah unggulan pemain basket dikelasnya

Sedangkan dia dihadapkan dengan si berandal Park Chanyeol yang terkenal payah dalam hal semacam ini

Taruhan, siapa yang keluar sebagai pemenang?

Prittt~

Bola dilambungkan tinggi dan Baekhyun berhasil menangkap dengan gesit

Sebelum Baekhyun membawa bolanya ke samping, dia memandangi mata besar Chanyeol, lalu menjerit dalam hati

'Aku sudah bilang harus menghindar kenapa dia malah didepanku? Arrg~ sial!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: TBC :.**

**.**

**Hore...g****ue lagi coba bikin chapter. Berhasil ngga -nya ngga tau yah, namanya juga percobaan**

**Fanfic ini sebenernya ngga terlalu banyak konflik, dan ceritanya umum**

**Mungkin bisa bikin boring pas di baca**

**Nah, makanya, biar ngga ngebosenin, bagi yang mau ****protes atau kurang sesuai sama isi pikiran kalian, silahkan tulis di review**

**Kalo banyak yang minat, hyuns bisa lanjut. Keyy(?)**

**.**

**Dahhhh~~**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #ketjup**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Maybe? Must Be!"**

**Pairing : Baekhyun **– **Chanyeol**

**Other Cash : EXO Member**

**Rated : T +**

**ll GS ll ****Baekhyun ll **Sehun ll Minseok ll Kyungsoo ll Yixing ll****

**ll School life ll Drama ll OOC ll**** typo(s) ll random ll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, ketika Baekhyun baru pulang dari acara _hangout_-nya bareng Sehun, ia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya

"Chanyeol?"

Ini kali pertama Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol, jadi gadis itu sedikit menjaga bicaranya, mengingat mereka tidak terlalu akrab

"Kenapa disini? Bukannya rumahmu di sebelah?"

"Eo, maaf. Berarti aku salah rumah?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan tingkah aneh Chanyeol

Sungguh, dia baru melihat lelaki dingin itu merasa canggung terhadap orang lain

"Sepertinya. . . kau sedang sakit"

"Aku baru saja terjatuh"

"Eh? Apa kepalamu terbentur kemudian kau amnesia?"

Please, Baekhyun. Kalau dia amnesia, dia tidak akan bisa sampai kesini

"Bukan kepala, tapi hatiku"

"Bagaimana bisa hatimu jatuh? Sakitkah? Apa sekarang dia pindah posisi?"

Eung~

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sedang mengajak bicara anak usia berapa tahun sih?

Kenapa dia polos sekali?

"Tidak. Aku merasakan hal yang menakjubkan"

"Wuoh~ keren. Aku jadi penasaran saat hatiku terjatuh"

"Lalu, jatuh hatilah padaku"

Baekhyun sekali lagi mengamati Chanyeol yang tersenyum

Tidak, ini gawat

**.**

**ll**

**.**

Besoknya, Chanyeol muncul lagi di tempat dan waktu yang sama

Baekhyun yang kebetulan sedang membuang sampah di luar sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa saja saat lelaki itu mendekat

"Baek –"

"Eii, kau membolos 'kan hari ini?" Sergah Baekhyun sedikit gugup

Oh, kenapa sih ucapan Chanyeol kemarin masih terngiang ngiang?

"Aku kesiangan" Jawabnya dengan ekpresi super datar, tanpa beban

Dia pikir kesiangan adalah hal lumrah?

"Kau kesini karena ingin meminjam buku catatanku?"

Oh ayolah Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu selalu masuk peringkat tiga besar di sekolah

Kenapa dia harus meminjam buku kepada murid yang bahkan disuruh mencatatpun ogah ogahan sepertimu?

"Tidak, aku mengajakmu bertanding"

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuh, ekor matanya melirik ke arah dimana Chanyeol sedang menenteng bola basket di tangannya

"Ho~ Kau menantangku?"

Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada meremehkan, dibalas kendikan bahu dari Chanyeol

"Berani?"

Ya ampun, dia tidak salah dengar 'kan tadi Chanyeol berbicara apa?

Huft

Gadis itu meniup poni yang sempat menutupi matanya

"Siapa takut?"

Setelahnya, Chanyeol menyeringai

**.**

**ll**

**.**

Sabtu sore, Chanyeol datang lagi untuk menagih janji Baekhyun

Empat hari yang lalu –saat tanding basket- Chanyeol berhasil mengalahkan Baekhyun dengan mudah

Padahal, Chanyeol terkenal payah dalam hal itu

Baekhyun saja sampai heran, bagaimana bisa?

Dan mereka membuat kesepakatan, yang kalah harus menuruti yang menang

Oke, fine!

_Krieet~_

Pintu pagar terbuka dan menampakkan gadis manis dengan _dress_ selututnya

Chanyeol hanya diam menatap lurus seseorang di depannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah

"Kau terlihat sedang mengintimidasiku"

"Kau cantik"

Pipi Baekhyun sedikit terangkat, jemarinya mendingin, bergerak gerak gelisah

Walaupun kelakuan Baekhyun mirip laki laki, namun dia masih menyukai hal hal _cheesy_ seperti ini

"Terima kasih"

"Boleh lihat telapak tanganmu?"

Baekhyun sedikit bingung, namun dia tidak mau ambil pusing

Diulurkannya tangan itu, lalu segera disambut oleh Chanyeol, membuat mereka saling bergandengan

Lagi lagi gadis itu tersenyum

Ya ampun, Chanyeol belajar semua ini dari mana sih?

Baekhyun hampir meleleh

Ibu~ tolong~~

**.**

**ll**

**.**

"Aku mau ke toilet" Ujar Baekhyun saat mereka baru keluar dari gedung bioskop

Yah, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi kesini, setelah bingung, akan ke taman atau ke perpustakaan

Heol

Perpustakaan? Yang benar saja. Itu bukan gaya Baekhyun sekali

Ah, lupakan

Yang jelas, sekarang Chanyeol tidak sedang menunggu sendirian di luar

Seseorang baru saja melewatinya lalu mereka terlibat dalam obrolan ringan

"Kau menunggu kekasihmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, dia malas jika di tempat umum ada orang lain yang mengenalinya

Dan sialnya dia adalah teman sebangku Chanyeol

Oh, Chanyeol hampir lupa, Jongdae ini kan ember

Jika dia sampai ketahuan sedang bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol yakin, besok akan ada gosip dengan tokoh utama dirinya

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Sindir Chanyeol

"Karena kita kebetulan bertemu, kenapa kita tidak pergi bersama?"

"Aku masih normal"

"Siapa bilang kau menyimpang. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke _game center_"

"Tidak bisa. Aku sibuk"

"Tidak apa, kutunggu sampai kau tidak sibuk"

Arrggg ~ anak ini

Gawat, pasti sebentar lagi Baekhyun keluar

"Oke, tapi jangan lama lama" Ujar Chanyeol mendahului Jongdae, dihatinya membatin

'Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Semoga kau mau mendengarkan penjelasanku nanti'

Sekarang, tugas Chanyeol adalah menyingkirkan Jongdae, setelah itu dia harus menemui Baekhyun

**.**

**.**

**ll**

**.**

**Flashback end**

**.**

**ll**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan lapangan basket mulai sepi setelah pelajaran olahraga usai –dengan Baekhyun keluar sebagai pemenang

Kini, gadis itu terlihat berbaring di lantai yang dingin, ditemani Sehun

Matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya

Nafasnya berhembus teratur, namun pikirannya kacau balau

"Itu namanya pasangan idiot. Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak menyimpan nomor telepon masing masing?"

Cicit Sehun memecah keheningan

Dia pusing, pusing setelah mendengar keluhan Baekhyun, bahwa Chanyeol mengerjai gadis itu di bioskop semalam, dengan meninggalkannya

"Kupikir rumah kami dekat, jadi itu tidak perlu"

"Bagaimanapun juga, komunikasi itu penting"

"Aku tahu"

"Tanpa kejelasan kau akan salah paham"

"Aku bukan kekasihnya, kenapa harus mendengarkan penjelasan dia?"

"Kalau kau bukan kekasihnya, kenapa marah?"

Hoho, skakmat!

"Dia sudah, ah~ tidak, tidak. . .aku hanya kesal. Itu saja" Ujarnya cemberut

"Baekhyun, marah dan kesal itu sebangsa dan setanah air. Dan kesalnya kau, seperti ditujukan untuk kekasihmu"

My God~~

Bukan begitu maksudnya

**.**

**ll**

**.**

"Kau pasti sudah menganggapku tidak waras"

"Jelas sekali. Kau kenapa sih, Chanyeol?"

"Kyungsoo, dengar. Semalam, setelah kami berciuman saat menonton, aku meninggalkannya di tempat itu"

"Apa kau bilang?"

Setahu Kyungsoo, Chanyeol ini belum punya kekasih, tapi kenapa dia membicarakan tentang hal ini?

"Aku meninggalkannya sendirian"

"Bukan, yang sebelumnya"

"Kami berci– " Chanyeol menghentikkan kalimatnya, terdiam sendiri

"Oke, kau berciuman, dengan?"

"Gadis manis"

"Aku tahu, kalau dia tidak manis, kau tidak mungkin menyukainya"

"Benar~"

"Jadi kau sedang jatuh cinta sekarang?"

"Tepat sekali"

"Siapa nama gadis manis itu?"

"Inisialnya Byun"

"Ckck~ aku tahu ini akan terjadi"

"Baekhyun benar benar membahayakan untuk kinerja jantungku di masa depan"

"Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang" Ujar Kyungsoo sembari mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: TBC :.**

**.**

****Sori updet lama *bow****

**Gimana? Masih ngambang 'kah?**

**Gue sengaja ceritain sebab akibat (?) bekyun marah dan ngehindari canyol, s****emoga bisa dipahami #amiin**

**O iya, ceritanya mereka di sini **kelas 1 SMA semua, kecuali Kris dan Yixing, karena berdua sebagai guru****

**Rated bisa berubah sesuai kehendak gue, dan bisikan makhluk makhluk tak terlihat #XD**

**.**

**Sekian**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #ketjup**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Maybe? Must Be!"**

**Pairing : Baekhyun **– **Chanyeol**

**Other Cash : EXO Member**

**Rated : T +**

**ll GS ll ****Baekhyun ll **Sehun ll Minseok ll Kyungsoo ll Yixing ll****

**ll School life ll Drama ll OOC ll**** typo(s) ll random ll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mampus, ada Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menggerutu panik setelah siluet tinggi menjulang Chanyeol terlihat tak jauh didepan sana

"Oh my~ sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum dia melihatku" Setelah berkata demikian, gadis itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan setengah berlari

**ll**

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melamun, kini tersadar akan kehadiran Jongdae di sampingnya

"Ya?"

"Memikirkan apa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat "Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Mulai sekarang aku anggotamu"

Kedua alis Chanyeol menyatu, bingung dengan kalimat yang Jongdae lontarkan barusan "Maksudmu?"

"Kau adalah ketua dari aku, Tao dan juga Suho"

Ngg~?

"Dengar. Kau bisa membuat lagu, Tao akan melakukan rapping, aku vocal, dan Suho. . . apa yang kau pikirkan tentang anak itu?"

"Suho adalah visualnya"

"Ckck~ kau pikir kita akan membentuk boyband?"

"Tidak, kurasa. Tapi tunggu, aku belum mengerti alasan kenapa aku harus jadi ketua dari anak anak berisik macam kalian"

"Kujelaskan. Ini adalah tugas mengapresiasi musik. Mr. Kwon Jiyong sudah membagi kita menjadi beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok berisi empat sampai lima anak. Aturan mainnya adalah, tidak boleh menyanyikan lagu sama persis dengan aslinya, jadi kita hanya perlu membuat musik itu terdengar unik. Penampilan terbaik akan mendapat nilai sempurna" Terang Jongdae panjang lebar

"Oh, hebat. Aku ke sekolah untuk belajar. Bukan bermain musik"

"Ini kan sekedar untuk tambahan nilai, dasar kau ini"

"Bisakah aku tidak terlibat?"

"Mana boleh begitu, kau adalah ketuanya. Ayo semangat!" Seru Jongdae kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya membeku di tempat

Damn it!

**.**

**ll**

**.**

"_Baekhyun_?"

"_Ya_?"

"_Aku sedang bingung_"

"_Kenapa_?"

"_Entahlah, seharian ini pikiranku tidak bisa tenang_"

"_Kau sakit_?"

"_Tidak, aku makan dengan baik dan sudah meminum vitamin dari Ibuku_"

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, lalu menggumam '_Seperti anak kecil saja_'

"_Baekhyun_?" Lagi lagi suara serak itu memanggil

"_Hmm_?"

"_Temui aku di lapangan basket setelah pulang sekolah_"

Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika wajah laki laki itu perlahan mendekat dan hampir mencium pipinya

"Baekhyun?"

". . ."

"Baekhyun?"

"Hya! Byun Baekhyun bangun!"

Baekhyun terbangun karena kaget mendengar lengkingan tepat di telinganya

"Ya ampun Sehun, kenapa berteriak?"

"Ya ampun, Baekhyun, kenapa kau tidur di sekolah? Ayo berkemas, ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang" Jawab Sehun dengan menirukan gaya bicara Baekhyun

'Sial, ternyata tadi hanya mimpi'

Setelah Baekhyun membereskan segala peralatannya, dia menyusul Sehun yang sudah menunggu di luar

"Ayo"

"Eum. . . Baekhyun, begini. Aku harus latihan musik dengan kelompokku di rumah Luhan. Kau tidak apa pulang sendiri?"

Baekhyun menggoda Sehun dengan menaik turunkan alisnya

Eii, dia tahu kalau Sehun sudah lama naksir Luhan

"Aku mengerti. Latihanlah dengan benar"

"Iya~ kau juga. Bye~"

Baekhyun membalas lambaian Sehun dengan sedikit tidak rela, tangannya dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja di atas udara

Sekilas, gadis itu teringat kembali akan suara yang ada dalam mimpinya

"_Temui aku di lapangan basket setelah pulang sekolah_"

"Aku tidak yakin siapa yang bicara dalam mimpi aneh itu, tapi apa salahnya untuk pergi kesana?" Ujar gadis itu kepada dirinya sendiri

**.**

**ll**

**.**

Piiip

'Hall. . .'

'Chanyeol. Kau dimana?'

'Aku? Di sekolah'

'Apa? Kita sudah sepakat untuk berlatih di rumah Suho dan kau masih di sekolah, kau gila?' Teriak Jongdae diseberang sana, membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya

'Dengar, Jongdae. Aku butuh sedikit waktu untuk berpikir tenang'

'Lalu bagaimana latihan kita?'

'Aku sudah mengaransement lagunya, kalian latihan saja dulu' Ucap Chanyeol sembari mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar lapangan yang nampak sepi

Namun, sedetik kemudian matanya melebarkan saat ia dengan jelas melihat Baekhyun sedang bermain basket, sendirian

Omong omong, sendirian? Di mana si Sehun itu?

Ah, masa bodoh

'Hallo, Chanyeol? Kau masih disana?' Teriak Jongdae membuat Chanyeol tersadar

'Eh, iya. Aku akan mengirim audionya setelah ini. Oke?'

'Baik, Ketua. Jangan terlalu lama di sekolah, bahaya'

Tuuut. . .

Chanyeol tersenyum

Ini adalah pemandangan langka, dan ajaib

Lelaki itu berjalan perlahan sembari memastikan audio-nya terkirim dengan benar, kemudian bergegas memasuki area lapangan basket

"Aku tidak akan mengganggumu jadi lanjutkan saja" Ujar Chanyeol tenang ketika melihat raut muka Baekhyun yang kurang bersahabat

Baekhyun yang egonya lebih tinggipun berpura pura mengabaikan begitu saja

**ll**

Lima menit bahkan sudah berlalu, tapi Baekhyun masih tidak bisa bermain dengan tenang

Gadis itu sesekali melirik ke arah kursi penonton dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang mendengarkan musik dengan headset ditelinga dan buku di tangannya

"Kau gelisah, atau sedang sakit?" Suara berat Chanyeol tiba tiba terdengar

"Tidak"

"Masih marah padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, mencoba fokus pada Baekhyun

"Tidak"

"Kau tahu alasanku meninggalkanmu saat itu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab "Tidak yakin" dan melanjutkan mendribble bola

"Kenapa?"

Begitu Baekhyun berbalik, tahu tahu Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapannya, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget

"Tidak apa apa" Jawabnya gugup, mencoba menghindar dengan berjalan lurus

"Baekhyun. . ."

Baekhyun tercekat, tubuhnya lemas ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan lembut

"Maafkan aku, sungguh"

Ia menghela nafas dalam

Ayolah, ini hanya masalah sepele, kenapa mereka sampai begini?

Baekhyun bukanlah tipe anak pembenci dan pendendam, jadi

"Lupakan saja"

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan cepat

"Kubilang, lupakan saja. Ayo kita berteman" Ujar Baekhyun sembari mengulurkan tangannya

Kedua bola mata Chanyeol secara teratur bergantian memandangi mata dan tangan Baekhyun

"Kau yakin kita akan berteman?"

Gantian Baekhyun yang mengerutkan alis

"Maksudmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: TBC :.**

**.**

**Oraenmanidanggg~~**

**Gue lagi pusing, dan pikiran ngga karuan, jadi maap kalo hasil fanficnya ngga sesuai dengan harapan kalian**

**.**

**Thanks for : **

**bbaeksong92, shinyeonchal, chanbaekjjang, rezztu yutha, myluhan, vitCB9, devrina, nur991fah, coffe latte, septhaca, dodyoleu, Baby Crong, oranyeol, panda XOXO, Armianda, rachel suliss, nanshin92, nur991fah, Squid Hunnie, whirlwindgirl  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #ketjup**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Maybe? Must Be!"**

**Pairing : Baekhyun **– **Chanyeol**

**Other Cash : EXO Member & etc**

**Rated : T +**

**ll GS ll ****Baekhyun ll **Sehun ll Minseok ll Kyungsoo ll Yixing ll****

**ll School life ll Drama ll OOC ll**** typo(s) ll random ll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin kita akan berteman?"

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, kenapa pertanyaan Chanyeol terdengar ambigu?

"Eum. . .begini. Semua tahu, tahu bahwa reputasiku di sekolah adalah yang terburuk. Anak berandal, pemberontak, sering tidur di kelas. . ." Chanyeol berbicara sambil menggerakkan jemarinya, seakan menghitung betapa banyak dosa yang telah ia perbuat

"Cuek– "

"Kurasa tanggapan terakhir itu salah" Potong Baekhyun

"Apa?"

"Setahuku orang cuek tidak banyak bicara"

Ya, terkecuali kepada Baekhyun

"Oh ayolah Chanyeol~ kau anak baik dan pintar, aku tahu"

Mereka saling bertatapan

"Teman?" Tawar Baekhyun sekali lagi, dan Chanyeol hanya balas tersenyum

**.**

**ll**

**.**

"Whoa~ daebak~~" Baekhyun terkagum setelah mendengar lagu yang Chanyeol tunjukkan kepadanya

Mereka masih berada di lapangan basket, tepatnya di kursi penonton dan duduk berdampingan

"Ah, sungguh? Aku tidak yakin saat menambahkan beberapa lirik di tengahnya, tapi berhubung kau suka, itu bagus"

Opss, apakah tadi Park Chanyeol tanpa sadar bilang bahwa dia meminta pendapat dari Baekhyun tentang lagunya?

"Ternyata kau pintar menulis lirik, aku iri padamu"

"Aku hanya menulis apa yang kurasakan. Bagaimana dengan kelompokmu?"

"Aku? Tidak tahu"

"Kee. . kenapa?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Selama aku bukan ketuanya"

Oh, menjadi ketua memang menyusahkan

"Ah~ begitu?"

"Eum. Lalu siapa ketuamu?"

"Aku? It's me"

"Ngg~? Yang benar? Apa yang Mr. Kwon Jiyong pikirkan?" Tanya Baekhyun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, tapi sayangnya Chanyeol terlanjur mendengarkan

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

"Eh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa menjadi ketua adalah beban"

"Tidak apa. Dengan menjadi ketua, aku bisa mengatur orang lain. Menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Tapi kau tidak berniat memukul mereka 'kan?"

"Tergantung"

"Tergantung bagaimana?"

"Kalau mereka tidak menurut padaku, aku akan melakukannya"

"Kejam"

"Haha~ tidak. Aku hanya bercanda"

"Aku tahu"

Berdua tertawa bersama

Sore itu, sore yang paling menyenangkan menurut Baekhyun, juga Chanyeol

**.**

**ll**

**.**

"Sepertinya hari ini telah lahir _the_ _new crazy people_" Sehun menyindir perubahan raut muka Baekhyun saat gadis itu baru saja memasuki kelas

Karena menyindiri Baekhyun butuh usaha keras, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk _to the point_ saja

"Hya! Baekhyun-_ah_. Kenapa~~?"

"Kenapa apanya Sehun-_iie_?" Kali ini Baekhyun menjawab, tapi dengan suara dibuat semanis mungkin

"Menjijikan" cibirnya

"Ouh, terima kasih. Aku memang cantik" Lalu duduk dengan bertopang dagu

Sehun melirik sinis ke arah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini? Tidak biasanya

Menit berikutnya dia melihat Chanyeol berjalan melewati mejanya, dengan muka datar

Kemudian Sehun mulai curiga

Kenapa lelaki itu datang tak lama setelah Baekhyun tiba?

Apakah mereka berangkat bersama?

Tapi, tidak mungkin. Mereka masih saling diam, setahu Sehun

Berbagai dugaan mustahil muncul begitu saja dalam otak gadis pucat ini

"Sehun, bagaimana latihan kemarin?" Bisik Baekhyun akhirnya, membuat Sehun tersadar

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana latihanmu dengan Luhan? Kau tidak latihan yang lain 'kan?"

"Contohnya?"

"Seperti melakukan adegan ranj. . ." Sehun segera membekap mulut Baekhyun yang, sungguh, berisik sekali

"Jangan keras keras" Lalu melepaskan setelah Baekhyun mengangguk

"Semua berjalan dengan baik. Seperti yang kita tahu, suaranya lembut seperti kapas, aku terbuai"

"Terbuai adalah kata yang harus kita hindari dalam hal ini. Kau terdengar mesum"

"Hya!" Sehun hampir saja memukul kepala Baekhyun kalau saja Mr. Kwon Jiyong tidak memanggil anak itu

"Bye!" Baekhyun tertawa puas melihat Sehun cemberut

**.**

**ll**

**.**

"Chanyeol, kemampuanmu dalam bermusik, tidak diragukan lagi" Komentar Jongdae, diamini Tao dan Suho

"Tidak usah berlebihan" Chanyeol menjawab antara cuek, dan mencoba bersikap rendah hati

"Benar benar hebat!"

"Ckckk~ Kalian sudah menghafal semua liriknya?"

"Eum"

"Baik, kita akan latihan bersama sepulang sekolah nanti"

"Dimana?" Tanya Tao

"Kau tidak akan membolos seperti kemarin 'kan?" Kali ini Jongdae yang bertanya

Chanyeol menggeleng "Tidak. Di atap sekolah, oke?"

"Setuju" Jawab Suho, disusul Tao dan Jongdae

**.**

**ll**

**.**

"Sudah berlatih?" Mr. Kwon Jiyong mulai membuka percakapan

"Belum"

"Bagus. Jadi Saya belum terlambat untuk merubahnya sedikit"

"Apa?"

"Siapa saja dalam kelompokmu?" Tanya Mr. Kwon tanpa menjawab kebingungan Baekhyun

"Kyungsoo, Jongin, Mino, Taehyun dan Saya"

"Stt. . . sepertinya akan sukses"

"Itu pasti~" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga

"Apa kau tahu tujuan Saya mengajakmu ke ruangan ini?"

"Tidak"

"Jadi begini. Saya berniat untuk memindahkan kau, ke kelompok lain. Apa kau setuju? Kalau tidak kau bisa menolak"

"Tunggu, ada alasan tertentu? Kenapa mendadak?"

"Ini tidak mendadak. Tugas yang Saya berikan baru terlewat satu hari, masih ada waktu tiga belas hari lagi. Ditambah, kalian belum latihan sama sekali"

Berapa kalipun Baekhyun beralasan, Mr. Kwon akan tetap memenangkan perdebatan tidak penting ini

"Baiklah, kelompok siapa yang Anda maksud?"

"Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana?"

"Maaf?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: TBC :.**

**.**

**Ini kenapa jadi begini alur ceritanya? Ngga nyambung banget. Euyy~**

**Ah, masa bodoh~~**

**Ada beberapa cast yang gue ambil dari anak anak YG, sorri yang ngga suka**

**Dan ini cerita gue lanjutin gara gara habis nonton acara survival Mix & Match, setelahnya gue terinspirasi buat bikin yang kayak beginian**

**Gue suka triple KIM #tapi gue masih cinta Bekyun XD**

**.**

**Thanks for :**

**doremifaseul, septhaca, Jung Hyejin**

**.**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #ketjup**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Maybe? Must Be!"**

**Pairing : Baekhyun **– **Chanyeol**

**Other Cash : EXO Member & etc**

**Rated : T +**

**ll GS ll ****Baekhyun ll **Sehun ll Minseok ll Kyungsoo ll Yixing ll****

**ll School life ll Drama ll OOC ll**** typo(s) ll random ll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, kelompok siapa yang Anda maksud?"

"Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana?"

"Maaf?"

Mr. Kwon menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi

"Setelah mengecheck daftar kelompok lagi, Saya baru menyadari bahwa team Chanyeol satu satunya yang tidak memiliki anggota perempuan"

Baekhyun masih menunggu gurunya untuk menjelaskan sampai selesai

"Saya memilih dengan acak, tidak ada alasan lain"

Brrr. . .

'Aku seperti terdampar di pulau yang penuh dengan orang orang aneh' Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati

**.**

**ll**

**.**

Malam hari, pukul sepuluh lewat empat puluh lima menit, waktu setempat

Baekhyun masih terjaga dengan baik

Ini adalah rekor terlama, sungguh

Biasanya dia akan tidur sekitar pukul sembilan, itupun setelah dimarahi Ibunya

Tapi karena Ibu sedang menginap di rumah nenek, Baekhyun aman malam ini

Menghela nafas dalam

Tanpa disadari kaki Baekhyun melangkah menuju balkon kamarnya

Huh, ini semua gara gara Sehun

Kalau saja sahabatnya itu tidak berceloteh panjang lebar tentang ciumannya dengan Luhan, Baekhyun pasti sudah tepar diranjang empuknya

Tunggu, ciuman?

Oh, jangan bilang kalau Baekhyun sedang teringat oleh Park Chanyeol?

Loh, kenapa harus dia? Seperti tidak ada laki laki lain

Eh tapi 'kan ciuman pertama Baekhyun memang bersama Chanyeol

"Baekhyun"

Seseorang memanggilnya dengan pelan, dan Baekhyun yang masih terhanyut dalam lamunan jelas saja tidak mendengar

"Byun Baekhyun" Suara berat itu terdengar lagi, namun sayangnya Baekhyun enggan melepas pandangan dari awan hitam berkabut

"Hei" Dan kali ini lebih keras

Baekhyun kalap dan segera menoleh ke kanan

"Kau? Kenapa di sana?" Baekhyun mencoba bersikap tenang setelah mengetahui bahwa itu Chanyeol

"Memang kenapa? Ini kamarku"

Oh, Baekhyun bodoh

Rumah keluarga Park 'kan ada di sebelah

"Belum tidur? Ini sudah malam" Tanya Chanyeol, dia sedang duduk dengan gitar di tangannya

"Kau sendiri?" Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah bertanya balik

"Aku? Belum mengantuk"

"Kalau begitu sama"

Sepi melanda, bahkan hembusan angin bagai menjerit di tengah malam

"Ah, Chanyeol. Kapan kita mulai latihan?" Baekhyun mulai memecah keheningan

"Sebenarnya, tadi siang"

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku?"

"Maaf, aku pikir kau tidak mau bergabung dengan kelompokku"

"Eish, kau bicara apa. Aku tidak peduli tentang itu,yang terpenting adalah melakukannya sebaik mungkin" Jawab Baekhyun bijak, padahal dia sendiri berbicara asal asalan

Hah, dasar!

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya

Ternyata anggapan bahwa Baekhyun orang yang mudah membaur dengan siapapun, termasuk orang yang dingin seperti dirinya adalah benar

"Kau tahu tidak?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Apa?"

"Tidak, tidak jadi" Chanyeol berbalik, dirinya kembali merasa canggung

Baekhyun terheran, lalu bergumam 'aneh'

**.**

**ll**

**.**

"Baekhyun, kudengar kau sekelompok dengan Chanyeol?"

"Yup" Jawab Baekhyun singkat, membuat Sehun penasaran

"Apa kalian bicara satu sama lain?"

"Yup"

Gadis pucat itu semakin penasaran, dia tidak mau satu beritapun terlewat begitu saja

"Ah, sungguh? Bukannya kau masih kesal padanya?"

"Awalnya, tapi setelah kupikir lagi, kenapa harus kesal? Aku bukan tipe pendendam"

"Kau benar. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah marah lagi"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu terdengar aneh. Aku khawatir kau mulai tertarik padanya"

"Heh? Tidak mungkin Sehun"

Kemudian teringat akan senyum Chanyeol, detik berikutnya tersadar 'Aish, tidak'

"Tapi aku juga tidak melarang jika kalian pergi berkencan" Ujar Sehun sembari menaik turunkan alisnya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap dengan pandangan bosan

"Sepertinya aku salah bicara"

"Memang" Jawab Baekhyun cuek

"Dan sepertinya Chanyeol sedang memperhatikanmu"

"Memang" Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun baru menyadari apa yang telah Sehun katakan

"Apa?" Matanya melotot, tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, dimana Chanyeol duduk

"Tidak, aku bercanda. Kelihatannya kau senang sekali kalau itu terjadi"

"Well, biasa saja"

"Yang benar?" Goda Sehun

"Aku sudah bilang 'kan, dia hanya teman"

"Memang dia menganggapmu begitu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kebanyakan laki laki dingin susah untuk berbicara dan pergi dengan orang lain"

"And?"

"Dia ketahuan sedang berdiri didepan rumahmu"

"Kupikir dia amnesia saat itu"

"Alibi saja. Dia juga pernah mengajakmu pergi keluar"

"Itu karena aku kalah taruhan"

"Bukan, dia memang sudah berniat seperti itu dari awal"

"Sehun, tidak usah sok tahu"

"Taruhan, dia pasti akan mengajakmu berkencan. Kencan sungguhan, antara sepasang kekasih"

Ouh, apa Sehun sedang mengancam Baekhyun sekarang?

Tapi, bagian kata mana yang termasuk 'mengancam' di atas?

**.**

**ll**

**.**

"Hai" Baekhyun menyapa Chanyeol tepat setelah dia menemukan lelaki itu berdiri di balkon kamarnya sendiri

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian mendekat tanpa melewati tembok pembatas rumah

Sekedar informasi, temboknya hanya setinggi perut Chanyeol dan kamar mereka ada di lantai dua

"Bagaimana latihannya tadi? Maaf aku tidak ikut" Baekhyun menarik kursi dan meletakkannya dipojok tembok, lalu duduk disana

"Semua berjalan dengan baik. Kau sakit?"

Sakit? Sakit apaan? Jelas jelas Baekhyun membolos bersama Sehun ditengah pelajaran

"Eh? Iy. .iya. . hehe"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, dan Baekhyun mulai merasa bersalah sudah berbohong

"Maaf" Baekhyun menunduk

"Kenapa?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak sakit"

". . ."

"Chanyeol, aku. ." Baekhyun mendongak, kemudian terkejut lengkap dengan ekspresi salah tingkahnya

Tidak, kumohon jangan mendekat

Aku sudah bilang kita akan berteman

Jangan membuat hatiku bingung hanya karena ini

Kita adalah teman

TEMAN!

"Kau pakai shampoo bayi?"

Heh?

Baekhyun membuka mata dan melihat Chanyeol sudah diposisi semula

Kupikir Chanyeol akan mencium kepala Baekhyun, tidak tahunya. . .

"Rasa strawberry. Ternyata perempuan sepertimu menyukai sesuatu yang manis" Ujar Chanyeol

"Perempuan seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Yang menyerupai laki laki"

"Apa kau bilang?" Baekhyun siap siap memukul Chanyeol tapi laki laki itu lebih dulu menghindar

"Oh, maaf. Aku harus tidur. Si U" Setelah melepas tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol berlari ke kamarnya

"Hya!"

Baekhyun kembali terduduk lemas, kenapa hari ini keberuntungan tidak memihak padanya?

Krieeet. . .

Dia menahan nafas ketika pintu kamar Chanyeol terdorong perlahan

'Mau apa lagi anak itu?' Hatinya membatin melihat Chanyeol lagi lagi mendekat sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus

Chanyeol mengabaikan itu karena dia tahu Baekhyun tidak benar benar marah padanya

"Eoh?" Lelaki itu menunjuk sesuatu dibelakang Baekhyun

Dan saat Baekhyun menoleh, Chanyeol secara tiba tiba mencium pipinya, lalu kabur begitu saja

"Chanyeol!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: TBC :.**

**.**

**Gimana menurut kalian?**

**.**

**Thanks for :**

**Jung Hyejin, doremifaseul, shinyeonchal, Kachimato, nur991fah, MbemXiumin**

**.**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #ketjup**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Maybe? Must Be!"**

**Pairing : Baekhyun **– **Chanyeol**

**Other Cash : EXO Member & etc**

**Rated : T +**

**ll GS ll ****Baekhyun ll **Sehun ll Minseok ll Kyungsoo ll Yixing ll****

**ll School life ll Drama ll OOC ll**** typo(s) ll random ll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir akhir ini, sikap _tomboyish_ Baekhyun sedikit berkurang. Jarang melakukan _bullying_, tidak membuat kegaduhan di kelas, dan sedikit menjaga cara bicaranya walaupun dia tetap cerewet

Sebenarnya, kenapa? Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol? Hmm..bisa jadi

Omong omong tentang Chanyeol, dia sedang berada di perpustakaan _loh_, bersama Baekhyun. Entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa bertemu di tempat seperti ini.

Sebenarnya dalam kasus Chanyeol, itu sudah biasa. Tapi Baekhyun? Sejak kapan gadis itu mau mengunjungi perpustakaan dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat di sana?

Mencurigakan!

"Soal ciuman itu. ."

Tuh, kan. .

Chanyeol semakin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam bukunya dan terlihat menghindari kontak mata dengan Baekhyun yang duduk tak jauh di depannya

"Tunggu, kenapa kau yang malu?"

"Tidak _kok_" Elak Chanyeol dingin

"Sekarang aku akan bertanya. Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Kapan?"

"Jangan bercanda, memang kau pernah menciumku berapa kali sampai pikun begini?"

Sebagian murid yang merasa terganggu dengan suara berisik itu menghujani dengan tatapan tajam. Baekhyun dengan cengiran bodohnya hanya menunduk sedikit sambil bergumam 'maaf'

Dengan tingkat penasaran yang paling tinggi, Baekhyun mulai memajukan badan dan menumpukkan kedua lengannya di atas meja lalu berbisik

"Aku curiga padamu. Kuulangi, berapa?"

Lelaki itu berpikir sejenak kemudian menunjukkan ketiga jarinya, membuat mata Baekhyun melotot tak sabaran

"Ya ampun, aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kau melakukannya"

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya, membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah

Ehm. .

"Pertama, di bioskop. Kedua, balkom kamar, ketiga. . ."

"Cepat katakan, setelah ini aku akan mencekikmu"

"Ketiga. . ." Chanyeol mendongak sambil memandangi Baekhyun tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya

" -_- " Dan Baekhyun mati matian menahan diri agar tidak melayangkan pukulan mautnya ke arah Chanyeol yang sungguh, dia menyebalkan sekali sekarang

"Kau inginnya dimana?"

"Huh?"

Chup~

Untuk sekilas, mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Kemudian detik berikutnya, Chanyeol tersenyum –lebih tepatnya, menyeringai- membuat Baekhyun terbengong ditempat

_Kenapa. . .kenapa perasaanku jadi aneh begini_?

"Heh, kalian berdua, ikut Saya ke ruang BK! SE KA RANG!"

Penjaga perpustakaan, mampus!

**.**

**ll**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah, tapi tidak secerah wajah Baekhyun

"Baekhyun, kau tidak bergabung dengan kelompokmu?" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama untuk kelima kali

"Byun, kau tidak. ."

"Tidak, _mood_ku hari ini sedang berada di level terbawah"

"Kau kenapa lagi? Ada masalah?"

"Banyak" Jawab Baekhyun singkat

"Oke, aku akan mendengarkan semuanya"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam, kemudian menempelkan pipinya di atas meja

"Kau bilang kau pernah. ."

"Apa?"

"Berciuman dengan Luhan"

"Lalu? Tunggu, apa kau cemburu?"

"Eish, enak saja. Dengarkan dulu"

Sehun nyengir lalu bergumam 'Okay, lanjutkan'

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat itu?"

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya "Kau sungguhan bertanya seperti ini padaku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk "Eum"

"Memang kau belum pernah merasakannya?"

"Aku? Hehe. .tentu saja, be –lum"

Bohong!

"Dan kau penasaran?"

"Sebenarnya, sedikit"

"Atau jangan jangan kau sudah pernah? Dengan siapa? Cepat ceritakan"

"Tidak tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja. Kau bilang itu menyenangkan"

"Dan kau ingin mencobanya?"

"Bukan begitu..."

"Well, ciuman akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau melakukannya dengan orang yang kau cintai"

"Jika itu orang yang kau benci?"

"Biasanya, kau akan menamparnya"

"Jika bingung setelah berciuman?"

"Artinya kau baru menyadari perasaanmu sebenarnya"

"Sepertinya kau berbicara seolah itu adalah aku"

"Itu hanya perumpamaan"

"Geezz.. kau pintar sekali beralasan"

"Haha, omong omong, kemarin ada yang mencarimu"

"Siapa?"

"Si anak berandal"

"Chanyeol maksudmu? Ada apa?"

"Mungkin dia akan menciummu"

"Sial kau!" Baekhyun menggila dan Sehun menyesal, telah membangunkan jiwa seekor serigala

"Arrg, sakit Baekhyun"

**.**

**ll**

**.**

Kebetulan, hari ini Baekhyun tidak pulang bersama Sehun. Dan kebetulan, dia menaiki bus yang sama dengan Park Chanyeol. Lalu kebetulan lainnya, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan masing masing.

Chanyeol di pojok belakang, dan Baekhyun berdiri berdesak desakan di depan

Ketika bus berhenti dan beberapa orang turun, Chanyeol dengan santainya melangkah. Namun saat dia melihat Baekhyun berjalan di depan, dia bergegas mengikutinya

Senyum mengembang tak luntur dari bibir lelaki itu kala ia dengan kurang ajarnya membayangkan tindakan yang bisa dibilang 'berani' saat di perpustakaan

Ckck~

"Berhenti mengkhayal yang tidak tidak!"

Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun dengan tiba tiba berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap padanya

Mampus, ketahuan kau, Chanyeol

"Tidak. Aku hanya..."

"Stop! Tidak usah diteruskan"

"Kenapa? Jadi sekarang kau yang malu? Eii.." Goda Chanyeol

Baekhyun yang kesal hanya bisa menghentakkan kaki kemudian mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang masih terbahak di sana "Issh!"

"Hei, Byun Baekhyun"

"Aku tidak mau bicara lagi padamu!"

"Kalau kucium lagi, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar "Bermimpi saja, sana!"

"Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi di dalam mimpi"

"Aku tidak akan datang"

"Jadi yang harus kulakukan adalah menyelinap ke kamarmu"

"Pintunya akan kukunci"

"Aku bisa masuk lewat jendela"

"Coba saja kalau berani"

Oops, apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan? Ya ampun. . itu adalah kesalahan besar

"Oke, siapkan bibirmu"

Setelah menggoda dengan candaan yang dianggap serius oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai memasuki rumahnya dan tertawa dalam hati

'Menyenangkan bisa sedekat ini denganmu'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: TBC :.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana gimana? Haruskah chap selanjutnya sudah masuk rate em? Hmm, tergantung kalian guys**

**Thanks for :**

**shinyeonchal, Baby Crong, Thiiya , septhaca, rachel suliss, ByunViBaek, oranyeol, Amandawidya88, ****nur991fah, 21**

**.**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #ketjup**

**.**


End file.
